1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to fluid dosing devices, including drug delivery devices, such as an electrolytic MEMS drug delivery pump.
2. Description of Related Art
The controlled administration of drugs can increase drug therapy effectiveness significantly, such as by 60%. Patient-tailored regimens may also achieve optimum efficacy. However, many drug delivery devices are preset to deliver a drug at a constant rate. They may not be able to track, adjust, and/or confirm drug dosage. Drug infusion pump technologies may operate in an open loop configuration. Doses may be delivered following a preset program without confirmation of the actual dose volume that is delivered. Flow sensing technologies, such as thermal flow sensors, may not be adequate for some applications due to limitations in resolution, accuracy, and/or detection limits. Thermal flow methods may require heating of the sensed media which can denature proteins and other biological solutions.